<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Intensity by AtlasCaustere</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28880676">Intensity</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtlasCaustere/pseuds/AtlasCaustere'>AtlasCaustere</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Smoking, Wall Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 07:49:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,514</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28880676</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtlasCaustere/pseuds/AtlasCaustere</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Original Male Character/Original Male Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>          Smoke permeated the bedroom – occasionally he could feel the vibration of the bass emanating from the speakers while he lay on his bed, which would only intensify what someone would see if they walked in at this very moment. They’d find him half naked with half-lidded eyes, struggling to stay of his own right mind – hair tousled and unusually let down to his waist. They’d find a cigarette in his hand which would occasionally raise to his mouth for a drag, just to rest on the bed again and be ever so mindful not to let the lit end touch the bedding. They’d see the occasional buck and roll of his hips, head leaned back to rest on the bed and mouth half open with cheeks painted a faint red. Mixed with the music, they’d hear a moan and a gasp every so often – maybe they’d even see some saliva dribbling out of the corner of his mouth at some point. They’d bear witness to his toes curling and his leg twitching, a muscle spasm causing his foot to kick the bottle of lube beside it. They’d see his free hand working himself while his jeans and underwear were settled around his thighs, his shirt cast aside on the floor somewhere – the slight sounds of his precum would fill the air alongside his moans, gasps and the music.</p><p>          Shuddering and trembling, he finally finished his cigarette and put it out in the ashtray beside the bed, discarding it to focus on pleasuring himself. His left hand, now free, would reach up to pinch a nipple. This would produce a sharp gasp and the arching of his back, his stomach rising and falling rapidly as he started to pant, gasp and moan from the intense pleasure surging through him. A few more beads of precum were produced now, bringing a contrasting feeling of cool to the tip of his cock, fighting with the heat that flowed through his body in thrashing, raging waves.</p><p>          He could feel it coming, the muscles in his stomach being to contract and pulse as the pleasure began to increase with every few seconds to pass. His fingers twisted and pulled at his nipple, his lips pursing together as he began to tremble more and more. A gasp escaped him, followed by moan after moan after even more moans. They got shaky, also louder and louder with every one to escape him, his voice even beginning to sound a bit hoarse and weary at some point. His toes curled up almost painfully, to the point that if someone looked at them from beneath his feet, they’d be staring at reddened skin.</p><p>          The vibrations pulsing from the speakers and through the mattress of his bed didn’t help him in his endeavor to containing his pleasure, as it only intensified it – it attacked every bundle of nerves that it could through a mattress, making him a drooling, sweating, moaning and shaking mess of pleasure. As his fingers switched nipples his right hand began to move faster and faster, his cock beginning to twitch against his fingers – he even started to add a twisting motion to the mix after a few seconds of picking up the pace, just to push things even further.</p><p>          He gasped and moaned louder as his right nipple was twisted, right hand moving as fast as he could muster in this situation. Finally he reached his climax, a loud groan escaping him as his cum shot out and painted his stomach. His body shook and trembled, eyes rolling back into his head as he felt the entirety of his orgasm consume him whole. A few ropes of sticky white later, his left hand dropped to his side and right hand stopped milking his cock of his release.</p><p>          He panted and gasped deeply, finally turning his head and looking to a phone that was propped up on a stand of books and other oddball objects – a call was taking place between him and another young man who looked to be a year or two either his junior or senior. “A- Alex, was that good?”</p><p>          A small laugh came from the phone, followed by a melodic yet very masculine voice. “It was better than good – it was amazing. You did wonderfully, Nyx – you’re such a good boy for me, you know that?” After a bit of a pause of some odd amount of seconds, he gave Nyx a rather stern look. “Grab your water and drink some – I can tell that took quite a lot out of you. Then maybe I can sneak out to your place and come cuddle you – would you like that?”</p><p>          “Yeah, I’d love that a lot, Alex.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Origins</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>          It was midday on a Saturday afternoon, and Nyx was enjoying a small cup of coffee with a bagel, which was generously coated on the top with cream cheese. He was flipping through the pages of a photo album that held various photos of him, most of which were from his years of elementary, middle and high school. There was one person always present in most of the photos taken at school throughout all three – Alex. He’d been Nyx’s friend ever since a fateful day in kindergarten.</p><p> </p><p>          Nyx had been too shy to ask for permission to go to the restroom, and when he’d ended up wetting himself in the middle of class in front everybody, Alex made himself known to Nyx in an unusual way. The bubbly boy stood up and wet his pants as well, which Nyx would later come to find out was to make him feel less embarrassed about his own predicament. From that day forward the two were the best of friends, and in high school began dating each other.</p><p> </p><p>          After high school ended, their relationship took deeper turns than just kissing each other in the halls and holding hands underneath the lunch tables where nobody could see their fingers laced together passionately. They began to explore the sexual nature of their relationship, which had already been laced with plenty of sexual tension over the years – the two had both wanted to get into each others’ pants on multiple occasions, but it never came to fruition until after they’d graduated. They’d found themselves at Alex’s house alone for once, and they took full advantage of the privacy and ended up fucking each other on nearly every sturdy surface in his home. Against the living room wall, on one of the kitchen counters, even in the shower together with hot water pelting them and making their sex even more passionate.</p><p> </p><p>          As the times they had sex together multiplied it became rather clear who was in control every single time – Alex. Nyx never grew to have the backbone to be a dominant partner in bed, but that’s just what Alex was good for in those situations. Alex was – and is – the perfect partner for Nyx in just about every way he could think of. He knew all of Nyx’s flaws, perfections, secrets and such, which made having sex with him their very first time that much better.</p><p> </p><p>          One of the many times they’d made love to each other afterward, Alex decided to dabble into something that he’d only been made vaguely aware of about Nyx over the years – his sensitivity. This just happened to be the first time that he only grazed his fingers over Nyx’s cock through his underwear, but it made Nyx hard as a rock in just a few seconds flat – he was a shuddering, whimpering mess almost immediately.</p><p> </p><p>          This was when Alex realized that there was new fun to be had between the two of them, and thus it led to the planning of a few nights prior – Nyx was on a call with his partner, stroking himself off as music vibrated through his mattress and pulsated against every bundle of nerves that it could reach through the material. Alex wanted Nyx to try as many things as possible to enhance the pleasure through his sensitivity – the smoking to lose himself into that specifically, just to have the pleasure jolt him back to reality almost startlingly. The bass vibrating against his nerves through the mattress, and his fingers just barely pulling, pinching and twisting his nipples. All of this leading up to Nyx’s own climax, the aftercare that followed, ending with a surprise visit from Alex himself – they cuddled with each other for a few hours, talking silently under the sheets and kissing each other silly at times.</p><p> </p><p>          Nyx loved Alex endlessly, despite how sexually frustrated he would sometimes get in his presence. Alex knew how to tease him relentlessly but he also knew how to make him come undone in just mere seconds – Nyx loved it all. He always wanted more and more of it all – the sex, the pleasure, the teasing, the love and passion. He was grateful to have someone who understood him so thoroughly. There was no way in hell that he’d just simply ever let go of Alex, not unless he had to – and so far, he doesn’t. He’ll take everything he can until there’s nothing left, and even then he’ll still continue to take and take – he knows Alex’s love for him runs deeper than any reservoir of water in the world.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. After Dark</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>           Beep beep!</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>           Nyx was immediately pulled back into reality by the sound of his text alert coming from his phone. He fished it out of the pocket of his jeans, unlocking it and gazing at the screen to see a text from his one and only beloved – Alex.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>          “Nyx, when r u gonna be free? I wanna hang out with your cute ass today”</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>           A smile crossed his lips before he started tapping his thumbs on the screen for a reply.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>          “I mean, you’re free to come over here whenever the fuck you want, genius. Nothing is stopping you~ &lt;3”</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>           Nyx put his phone down while he nibbled on a carrot, staring almost blankly at the TV in front of him. He didn’t know what channel it was even on anymore – he turned it on and had started flipping through the channels earlier, but had lost track of them along the way.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>           Beep beep!</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>           Beep beep!</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>           “</em>
  <em>Yo dingus, your lock of permission is what’s stopping me”</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>           “also yeah, I know I misspelled “lack”, you lovable fuck”</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>           Nyx laughed to himself and shook his head, typing away another response. <em>“I know I’m a lovable fuck, thank you~ I mean, isn’t that why you’re constantly putting your dick in me, Mr. Horny?”</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>           …</p>
<p> </p>
<p>           …</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>          Beep beep!</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>          “Yeah, horny for you. You luv it when I even barely rub your cock through your clothes too so who’s the horny one now, huh?”</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>          Nyx felt himself blushing a bit, shifting on the couch as he felt his dick hardening in his pants and underwear. He sighed a bit, shaking his head and trying to shove away the thoughts of sex and passion for long enough to get a coherent thought out on his phone. <em>“Listen you little shit, don’t start something you can’t finish.~”</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>          …</p>
<p> </p>
<p>          …</p>
<p> </p>
<p>          …</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>          Beep beep!</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>          “u know I know that response. How fucking hard are you already? Jesus”</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>          Nyx blushed a bit more, and while thinking for a response he was quickly interrupted with-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>          Beep beep!</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>          “what, don’t want me to keep talking about much I like stroking you off? Or how much I luv sucking your cock?”</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>          Nyx felt his face hot with embarrassment and the need for contact with Alex, shifting where he sat on the couch as he could feel his cock fully hard in his clothes by now. <em>“fuck off I’m gonna be there in fifteen minutes, you did this”</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>          He received quite a few texts on his way to Alex’s house, ignoring them all as he was solely focused on getting to his boyfriend. All he wanted to kiss him, fuck him, and get his own brains fucked right out of him. He nearly ran a few red lights on the way, nothing but sex on his mind the entire drive there.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>          As soon as he got there, he grabbed the bottle of lube from the center console – he’d taken up a habit of keeping some in there, as there were a few times where they were so horny for each other that they would fuck each other in the car, other times for the sake of privacy. He got out and knocked on the door, making note of the lack of cars save for his own while he waited.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>          Alex opened the door, greeting Nyx with a smirk and a few words. “Now I just can’t ever imagine why you’re he-”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>          Nyx shut the door swiftly and shoved Alex against the nearest wall he could blindly feel for, smashing their lips together in a passionate and heated kiss. He whined into it when he felt his hips moving almost of their own accord, grinding against Alex’s own and giving friction to his half-hard cock through his clothes. His breaths were quick and hard through his nose, a sign of how much he needed this.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>          Alex tried to flip their positions to have Nyx pinned against the wall, but whatever amount of neediness was pumping through his body prevented Alex from changing anything at this very second – he was pinned for once in his life, and Nyx was finally so needy he snapped and was momentarily dominating Alex, even in a small way. He bucked his hips up against Nyx’s own, moaning deep into the kiss and holding him close by the small of his back, a few strands of Nyx’s long hair grazing against his knuckles.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>          Picking Alex up by his thighs, Nyx hiked him up and held him against the wall, still kissing him deeply. He gave Alex a few seconds to adjust, letting him wrap his legs around his waist to help hold himself up. Nyx finally had to part their lips to breathe properly, panting deeply with his mouth gaped open. His eyes were half-lidded and full of lust, staring into Alex’s own. “Fuck, Alex, I need you. Look what the fuck you did to me.” He started to kiss Alex’s neck, nibbling on his jawline a bit as well. “How dare you. Fucking fix it.” The last sentence was more of a whine of pure need against his jaw and neck, causing Alex to shudder a bit.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>          Before Alex had a second to spare or respond, Nyx had let him back down onto the floor and switched their positions. He was against the wall and Alex in front of him this time, their eyes locked the entire time. Nyx placed a hand on his lover’s head, shoving him down swiftly. Alex didn’t have to be told or forced at this point, as he was headed down to his knees of his own accord while Nyx was shakily attempting to unbuckle his belt. He reached up to help him in his endeavor, taking note of the small wet spot on his jeans. “Fuck Nyx, you really do need me. Fuck.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>          This was the last thing he said – he unbuckled Nyx’s belt and tore it away, tossing it to the floor in a random direction behind or beside him. He wasn’t sure, and he surely didn’t care at the moment. Nyx unzipped his jeans and hastily shoved them down with his underwear, and he moaned out shakily when his cock sprung out and stood proudly almost against his stomach. The tip oozed precum almost endlessly, causing Alex to stare with his mouth gaped open for a few seconds.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>          Before Nyx could say anything else, Alex had his mouth wrapped around Nyx’s cock and suddenly the room was nothing but stars and the cacophony of his moans and whimpers. Two or three fingers wrapped snugly around the base of his dick, keep his release at bay for the time being – they’d only just started, and Alex felt it would just be cruel to himself if he didn’t get to have some fun with this part first before Nyx would cum like a horny freshman in high school.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>          “No, no, don’t- ah! T-Take your fingers off of there, I’m already- so-” Nyx was gasping for breath and moaning in between them, shaking against the wall and rolling his hips against Alex’s pace until he felt a hand holding his hips snug against the wall.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>          Alex let out a muffled statement of “I know”, so nonchalantly in the midst of his actions as if he wasn’t depriving Nyx of a much-needed release so soon. It didn’t take long for him to find a comfortable pace of movement for his head, and from the sound of things it was working out for both him and Nyx – he was moaning and whimpering loudly into the room and his body was trembling between Alex and the wall.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>          If anybody had dared to walk in, Alex was sure that Nyx would just keep them both going – it was clear that he didn’t care anymore what outer circumstances there happened to be at the moment. He wanted his release then and there, and he was intent on getting it before the night was over.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>          He reached down to place a shaking right hand against Alex’s tousled hair, giving him a few seconds to react with an objection or continuing his current movements. When he didn’t object, Nyx took back some control of the situation and held Alex’s head at his base, thrusting at a pace that just nearly matched what Alex was doing before. “Fuck- I- A-Alex, please. I need to- now, ah! Mf, please, Alex.” His pleas and moans were thick in the air, growing heavier and louder with each one to escape.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>          Alex slowly moved his head away from Nyx’s cock, his own saliva dribbling out of his mouth and onto his chin – he stared up into his lover’s eyes with need, want and lust, clearly wanting to take things further. “Nyx, do you need me to prepare you?” He received a hasty shake of the head, and he cocked an eyebrow up. “Are you sure?” Nyx nodded his head, pulling Alex up and starting to kiss him just as he had when he’d first arrived at the house.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>          While they stood there kissing each other passionately and hastily, Alex was shoving down his pants and boxer briefs, his hard cock springing out and touching against Nyx’s own. This caused Nyx to moan sharply into his mouth, squirming and shuddering against his strong hands. Alex broke the kiss to lean down and grab the lube out of Nyx’s pocket, tossing his pants in an aimless direction. He put his hands under his thighs, lifting Nyx up quickly and letting him wrap his legs around his waist. “Hold on tight, Nyx. I’m gonna get myself inside of you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>          He uncapped the bottle of lube, coating his cock in a generous amount of it. He lined the tip of his shaft with Nyx’s entrance, moaning loudly as he started to push himself inside. Nyx leaned his head back against the wall, whimpering loudly into the air and gripping Alex’s back tightly with his trembling hands. “O-Ah! Fuck, Alex!! Please-! I’m-mn! I’m already so- ah! So close..!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>          Alex was already creating a hasty pace of thrusting into Nyx’s hole, dropping the bottle of lube and supporting Nyx around his waist. “Oh god, Nyx- Fuck, you’re so tight around me. Jesus, I- mm!” He leaned forward to kiss his neck, shuddering breaths and loud moans releasing against Nyx’s neck. “You’re so good, Nyx, fuck.. You always- ahh-! You always get to me so quickly.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>          This went on for a few more seconds before Nyx gasped out loudly, seeing stars and moaning deeply. “Oh my god, fuck!!! A-Al-ah! Alex, right- ah! Right there!” With that, Alex’s thrusts started to go harder, panting quickly against Nyx’s chest as he felt himself getting closer and closer to his own climax. Nyx whimpered and moaned, almost sobbing from the pleasure – his body shook and convulsed as suddenly his sticky, white cum shot out of him and painted Alex’s chest. “Mm- ah! Ahh-n, Alex, fuck- mmn..”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>          Alex groaned loudly and shifted his hands down to Nyx’s hips, holding them to his own as he thrust up into him one final time. He moaned loudly and felt tears forming in the far corners of his eyes, painting Nyx’s inside with his release. Leaning forward, he kissed Nyx deeply through his orgasm – he wanted them both to mix their passion together one more time in this room.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>          After they’d recovered from the immediate aftershock of the pleasure, they separated from each other and went to take a shower together. Eventually they laid down together in Alex’s bed, and both of them passed out while holding each other under the sheets. It was now after dark as they drifted into a peaceful land of sleep, legs intertwined and arms wrapped around each others’ bodies – this left no space between them, which is exactly what they wanted with each other, forever.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Well, this tiny little story has come to an end. It wasn't intended to go past the first chapter, but I honestly thought there should be more - so I created more. I feel like it's done now, and I think I'm happy with this. I tried to write better with this, so I'm hoping it turned out well. </p>
<p>Thanks for reading this!</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is a one-shot. If I ever feel so inclined I may do a part two to this, but I doubt it. I hope you enjoyed this little work - I tried to expand my horizons with my way of writing in this one, such as the word choices and whatnot.</p>
<p>**EDIT 1/20/2021 at 11:14 PM EST - I made a small change in the first paragraph, and added in a small line to make note of where his shirt was. It was bothering me that I didn't before. Also, screw it, I'm going to make some more to this. I see some potential for this to go somewhere further or have more to it, so I'll write some more to it at some point.**</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>